Gordon Ramsay
Gordon James Ramsay is a British celebrity chef. He has been awarded 15 Michelin Stars and owns several restaurants. He is well known for his TV shows such as Hell's Kitchen, The F Word, Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, Fucked Into A Restaurant, Get Down On That D, and Ramsay's Best Restaurant. Chef Ramsay first appeared in Podtoid 251: Gordon Ramsay's Moist Dumpster and has become the subject of pitches for new reality television series. Gordon Ramsay's of Boston Gordon Ramsay's of Boston is the chef's newest restaurant, located in the heart of Boston (described in Podtoid 251). Menu items include "The Zesty Gunslinger," Sun-cured sugar fish, and "The Dirty Garden." A daily chef's special attempts to capitalize on the "Freegan" food movement by serving dishes composed of food taken from the dumpsters of other local restaurants. Visitors to Gordon Ramsay's of Boston also enjoy the antics of the "Bully Bandito," who charges through the dining room every twenty minutes, flinging cactus in random directions. The restaurant features a bar, with a number of signature drinks such as, "A Day at the Beach" (salt water, sand, used syringe), "The Return of Jafar" (gasoline, served in a gravy boat), and "Juicy Screams" Reality Show Pitches Gordon has become the subject of pitches for reality shows (See: Willem Dafoe). Many of these shows are designed specifically to resemble Kitchen Nightmares, with their participants being unaware that they are, in fact, on another program entirely. Gordon Ramsay's Fucked into a Restaurant Gordon Ramsay rescues restuarants by being so violently fucked in the ass (by an assistant resembling actor James "Uncle Phil" Avery) that he is literally pushed through the front door. Upon conclusion of the act, he thanks everyone for their time and leaves, never to return. Episodes would conclude with Ramsay reflecting on his high hopes for the rejuvenation of the business resulting from his having been fucked into the restaurant. Fucked into a Restaurant has been immortalized in comic form (below). Page1 zps97ee54b6.jpg Page2 zps8c5fe07d.jpg Page3 zpsad30521d.jpg Page4 zps8043d1ef.jpg Page5 zps4c49d972.jpg LastPAge zps212b6318.jpg Gordon Ramsay's Two-Faced Twat Gordon Ramsay critiques cuisine in struggling restaurants. When speaking to the restaurant owners and chefs, Ramsay assures them that their food is excellent and their restaurants perfect, but reveals his true feelings to the camera when nobody is around. Gordon Ramsay's 'Get Down on that D' Gordon Ramsay's 'Get Down on that D' is another show where Gordon Ramsay rescues dying businesses that need his help. Pilot episode description We are introduced to a middle-aged, Italian man named Guiseppe who needs help, and Gordon Ramsay is in town. When Guiseppe arrives at his Italian restaurant and is greeted by cameramen, he already knows what this means. Opening the door to his establishment, he is immediately greeted by famous chef Gordon Ramsay, though not at all as expected. Gordon is bouncing up and down, shins parallel to each other, nude and sweating, his buttocks thrusting violently downward around a massive dildo. Alone with Gordon and the cameras, Guiseppe is speechless. Leaving no time to waste, Gordon gets to work on saving Guiseppe's restaurant, pointing to a second, unoccupied dildo next to him, demanding that the restaurant owner, "Get down on that D!". The show goes back and forth between tight close-ups on the faces of Guiseppe and Gordon as Gordon instructs on the necessity of getting down on that D if there is to be any hope at all of saving the restaurant. Initially hesitant Guiseppe eventually (about 30-35 minutes in) gives in to celebrity chef Ramsay's demands. Without any form of lubricant, Guiseppe gets down on that D to save his restaurant. The episode ends with Gordon Ramsay getting dressed while addressing the camera, satisfied that his efforts have turned the fortunes of the business around. Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen Gladiator Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen Mispronunciations Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen Dirties Category:Podtoid Creatures